


Full Moon Mating

by LeisurelyPanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monsters, Mpreg, Omega Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pregnancy Kink, Reincarnation, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Soulmates, Verbal Humiliation, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Thor (Marvel), Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: Steve is entering his late 20s. He's put off finding a relationship for so long now. There was always something to do first, whether it was school or his career or it just didn't feel like the right time. Finally, at the age of 27, he's decided that enough is enough. He's tired of fantasizing alone in his apartment. He wants to find someone and for something to happen. Whether it's a relationship or just sex (he's leaning towards sex), he wants to say that he's done something so he finally knows what it's like to be with someone.In walks Thor, a tall, handsome man who may as well have appeared out of one of Steve's dreams. He's broad and strong, kind and smart. He's everything Steve has ever wanted in a partner.There's more to Thor than meets the eye, though, and when Steve finds out, he dives head first into a world wholly unlike the one he's used to. Whether it's foolishness that drives him or an ancient calling in his soul is anyone's guess, but all he knows is that he's been waiting for Thor for a long time.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Full Moon Mating

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Cinderellasfella for this because he put this fantastic idea into my head. It was supposed to be a one-shot, I swear. But apparently I'm not able to do those because A whole idea evolved in my mind. I love you forever, my friend and fellow thundershield enabler. <3
> 
> Also thanks to minxchester who has graciously agreed to beta this fic.

Steve wasn’t usually one to enter a place like this. By this, of course, he meant the bar. Loud music, dancing, drinking, and sex permeating the atmosphere wasn’t exactly his scene. He preferred cafes, sunny and quiet places where he could hear someone talking without them having to yell over the music. He wasn’t bad at dancing, but he wasn’t great at it either. He never knew how to move his body. The only thing working in his favor was that he was skinny and petite, exactly the kind of twink that some of the guys here went for.

As it was, Steve wasn’t actually dancing. He was sitting in the bar with a cocktail trying to work up the courage to do so. The cocktail was fruity and sweet, effectively masking the alcohol in it. It was the only drink he’d had so far tonight. Part of him thought he should try to get another one. Another part of him was content to stay here and finish his drink.

One of two things was likely to happen now. He would either get up and go on the dance floor to try and do whatever he could. Many of the people here would be drunk, anyway, so it wasn’t as though they would be very good judges of his dancing. Most of it seemed nonsensical, moving to a beat that Steve heard but couldn’t understand. Surely whatever he could do wouldn’t be that bad.

The other thing that was likely to happen was that he would get up and leave. He’d go home and continue drinking on his own, maybe watch some shitty porn and imagine what the real thing was like for the umpteenth time. See, even though Steve knew that his body was likely to be popular among many of the guys here, he’d actually never had sex.

For a while he was fine with it. It wasn’t something that needed to be rushed. He could wait. That line had worked when he was studying in college and grad school. It worked when he was focusing on his career. Now, though, he was 27 and still had never had sex. At this point, he was afraid to admit it, especially to other gay people. The gay community was so enamored with sex that the idea of being a virgin at his age seemed laughable to many, as he had found out.

Those who laughed usually found themselves with a black eye or something. It didn’t typically endear him to anyone.

He was just about to get up and leave when another person sat down. From his appearance, he had just arrived. His skin was dry instead of coated with sweat like many of the people on the dance floor. He had a glass of beer rather than shots, like many here preferred.

The second thing Steve noticed was that he was huge! Steve looked up at a veritable wall of muscle. His long blond hair was tied back neatly. His beard was neatly trimmed and his face was a golden tan, as though he spent plenty of time in the sun and the sun had been kind to him. He was broad, with long, thick fingers that wrapped around the base of the glass. Steve couldn’t help but wonder what they would look like wrapped around… other things. He wore a sleeveless jacket that showed off his impressive, muscular arms. Lastly, and most dazzling, he smiled. It was a brilliant, gentle smile that made Steve feel weak.

“May I join you?” he asked.

“Uh, y-yeah, absolutely,” Steve said. “My name is Steve.”

“Thor,” the man said as he extended his hand. “Pleased to meet you, Steve.”

“Likewise,” Steve said. “So… do you come here often?”

“No, I’m afraid not,” Thor said. “But I felt like getting out for a bit tonight and it seemed as good a place as any to go.”

“Me, too,” Steve said. “It’s not really what I do most nights.”

“What do you do?” Thor asked.

“I draw, mostly,” Steve said. “Though right now I’m dabbling in paint.”

“You’re an artist?” Thor asked. His eyes lit up.

“Yeah, I actually went to school for it,” Steve said. “Art history. I work at a museum here in town.”

“Truly?” Thor asked. “That sounds fascinating. You must see so much history there.”

“I do and I love it,” Steve replied. “What about you? What do you do?”

“Oh, I’m an entrepreneur, of sorts,” Thor said. “I own a few breweries upstate and I’m here in the city to see about getting bars to stock our product.”

“Oooh sounds exciting,” Steve said with a genuine smile. He nodded to Thor’s glass. “Is that some of it?”

“Alas, no, but the owner of this bar did agree to start stocking it,” Thor said with a smile as he took a sip of his beer.

“So tonight is a celebration, then,” Steve said. He lifted his glass. “To your breweries.”

Thor chuckled as he toasted. “And to your art, Steve,” he said. “May we both find success.”

The rest of the night passed quickly. They talked about what their lives were like and what they enjoyed doing. Steve learned that Thor’s family was from Germany and that he made frequent trips there to see relatives. Thor learned that Steve’s family was from Ireland and that he often wished that he could live a simpler life than the city allowed for. The more they talked, the more they found what they had in common. It didn’t feel forced, as Steve was often terrified of conversation becoming. Thor was kind and courteous.

By the end of the night, Steve found himself pressed against a wall with Thor’s mouth on his. He tasted like the amber beer he drank, rich and bitter. Thor’s kiss was gentle but commanding. Steve was surprised by how easy it was to follow him. The way Thor’s tongue caressed his lips and his mouth made him shiver all over. Steve couldn’t get enough of it.

“Will you come back to my place?” Thor asked as he pulled away. “I have a pleasant hotel room where we can spend the evening.”

“Yes,” Steve said immediately. “That sounds great.”

Thor smiled hungrily. It made Steve feel weak as he bent down to kiss him again.

“I like a man who knows what he wants,” Thor murmured. They kissed again and Steve moaned into it. He never thought that he would be the sort of person who did this, kissing and moaning and rutting in public. He couldn’t get enough of Thor, though. He felt like a man dying of thirst who found an oasis in the desert.

The wait through the New York metro system was almost unbearable. Thor laced their fingers together and led him confidently through the throngs of people. It was the first time Steve could really appreciate how different they were in size. Thor was easily 6’6”, more than a foot taller than Steve himself. Every inch of his body seemed covered in muscle, too. He drew stares of lust from everyone they passed, but he only had eyes for Steve. It made Steve feel supremely confident and sexy.

The hotel Thor took him to was much fancier than Steve was expecting. There were staff opening doors and concierge and people operating elevators and everything. Steve didn’t want to imagine the kind of prices they charged, but there was also a part of him that desperately wanted to try out the room service if they had it.

Unfortunately, it meant that they had to actually wait until they got to Thor’s room before they could kiss again. As soon as they were through the door, Thor picked Steve up by the thighs and pinned him against the door. He kissed Steve hungrily and Steve moaned as he opened his mouth to allow Thor access.

“I want you,” Thor groaned.

“I want you, too,” Steve gasped.

“Be mine,” Thor said. “I am a man with an… insatiable appetite. I have a feeling that you could satisfy me.”

“I’ll see if I can keep up,” Steve said with a grin. In truth, he was eager to see how long he could go for, too. 12 years of unfulfilled horniness stood at the precipice, like a dam with a crack that was about to explode. Steve was past the point of turning back.

“I’m not small,” Thor said.

“Good,” Steve replied.

He pulled Thor back down and kissed him. Thor left the door and carried Steve easily through the suite. He kicked doors open and wove around furniture until he laid Steve down gently on a bed so soft it seemed to be made of clouds. Steve rolled over and pushed his ass into the air as he propped himself against the pillows. Thor grabbed at his hips and Steve felt truly tiny for the first time in his life. Thor’s hands were massive as they kneaded his ass and explored his body.

Just as he was about to tell Thor to get on with it, Thor unbuckled Steve’s belt and pulled his pants off. He tossed them across the room. The cool air of the room kissed Steve’s cock for a moment before Thor wrapped a hand around it. It felt so small in Thor’s hand, but Thor seemed to love it.

“You are so beautiful,” Thor murmured. He bent over and kissed Steve’s hair, his neck. Thor sucked on Steve’s neck near and Steve felt his heartbeat pounding in his chest. He angled his neck to give Thor more access and Thor took it. He slowly, lovingly unbuttoned Steve’s shirt and pulled it off him before he pulled away just enough to pull Steve’s undershirt over his head and toss it across the room.

Steve lay against the bed, totally naked and exposed. At the same time, he felt safer than he’d ever felt in his life. The vulnerability he felt only seemed to make him feel powerful as he looked over his shoulder to see Thor staring down at him with lust in his eyes. One hand rested on the curve of Steve’s ass while the other stroked a massive tent in Thor’s jeans. Steve glanced down and his mouth went dry.

“You weren’t kidding,” Steve breathed. “It’s huge.”

“I rarely jest, my sweet,” Thor said. “Think you can take it?”

Steve thought back to his collection of dildos. He already knew he was what people called a size queen. His taste in dildos tended towards the huge and ventured into enormous. He spread his legs a bit more and looked up at Thor’s face. 

“Fuck me, please,” he said. Thor grinned down at him and tore his shirt off over his head. Steve looked over a strong body covered in thick muscle the likes of which he’d never seen in real life. He looked like he spent his days at the gym rather than running a business. Not that Steve minded. He liked his men big. The bigger the better. 

That said, he was immensely glad that he’d prepared himself thoroughly for success tonight. He had a feeling he was going to need it. That, and plenty of lube, with any luck. Thor unbuckled his belt and shoved his pants down roughly, as though he couldn’t stand to be in them anymore. His cock sprang free the way Steve assumed only happened in porn videos. It was a gorgeous specimen. Long, straight, uncut, and heavy, Thor’s cock hung between his legs like a third leg. 

Steve knew people who bragged about having a “third leg”. Thor, however, didn’t look like he needed to brag. He was large in every respect. It was the sexiest thing about him, in Steve’s opinion. 

Thor fished a bottle of lube out of the nightstand. It was a large bottle, the size of a shampoo bottle. He uncorked it and squeezed out a dollop of lube onto his fingers and pressed one against Steve’s hole. Steve moaned as it breached him easily. 

“You came prepared,” Thor hummed in approval. Fuck, that shouldn’t have been as hot as it was. 

“I’m not the only one,” Steve said. Thor laughed as he pressed a second finger into him and it went in with ease. 

“Do you prefer men with large cocks, little one?” Thor asked. 

“Uh-huh,” Steve replied. Thor’s fingers grazed over his prostate and Steve moaned. “Though… this is my first time.” 

“I will make sure that it is memorable, then,” Thor said softly. He stroked his long, veiny cock, as if to emphasize that. 

“Can I… have a taste?” Steve asked. 

Instead of answering, Thor crawled up the bed and knelt by Steve’s head. Steve took the massive cock in his hand and looked up at Thor’s face. He stared down at Steve, his brilliant blue eyes were dark and his mouth curved slightly in a smirk. Somehow the confidence dripping from Thor made him even more attractive, especially from this angle. Steve bent his head and licked up the underside of the shaft up to the head before he sucked it into his mouth. Thor hummed approval and Steve kept going. 

He had managed to train away most of his gag reflex, but having the real thing in his mouth was better than he’d imagined. Thor’s pre-come tasted slightly salty and it dripped generously from the head of his cock. As the head of the cock reached the back of his mouth, Steve swallowed with some difficulty around the thick shaft and took it deeper. 

“Good boy,” Thor groaned. He laid a hand in Steve’s hair and pushed him down gently but firmly. Steve moaned around Thor’s cock as he was pushed further and further down. Finally, he couldn’t take any more and he tapped Thor’s thigh. Thor released him and Steve came up spluttering. Tears streamed down his face and Thor smiled down at him like he was the proudest man in the world. 

“Such a good boy for me, little one,” Thor murmured. He stroked Steve’s hair as he looked down into Steve’s face. Steve grinned at the praise. “You feel so good around me. You take it so well.”

Steve just licked at Thor’s cock again. He wrapped his mouth around the head again and started bobbing on it. He sucked on the head as it dripped precome on his tongue. Steve lapped it up like it was the very nectar of the gods. The more he tasted it, the more he wanted, needed Thor’s cock in his mouth. 

“You’re just a regular cockslut, aren’t you, little one?” Thor chuckled. 

Steve just moaned in response and took more of Thor into his mouth. Thor reached up and pulled the hair tie out and shook his head. Steve watched the way Thor’s bicep flexed. The musculature was incredible, the kind of person Steve would’ve loved to draw in college. 

“Such a good little cockslut,” Thor moaned as he stroked Steve’s hair. “So good for me. Your mouth feels incredible, little one, I would hardly have known that you’ve never had a man’s cock in your mouth before. You’re a natural at this.” 

The praise went right to Steve’s cock. He reached down to touch himself, but Thor grabbed his arm. 

“Not yet,” he murmured. “It will be a long night yet and I would prefer you to last.” 

Steve popped off Thor’s cock and let his tongue swirl around the tip. Thor’s grip in his hair tightened. 

“You call me all these names,” Steve said. His voice came out more of a croak. “I love it, but what should I call you?” 

“What would you like to call me?” Thor asked. 

“D-Daddy?” Steve asked. Thor’s smile grew. He reached down to plunge two fingers into Steve’s waiting mouth. Steve sucked on them greedily, eagerly accepting anything into his mouth that Thor was willing to give him. He knew he had an oral fixation. He accepted it. From the look of it, Thor was happy to oblige. 

“You were meant to be mine,” Thor said. His voice was so low it was nearly a growl. “You’re Daddy’s little cockslut, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Steve whimpered around Thor’s fingers. “Please, can I have your cock, Daddy?” 

“Of course,” Thor murmured. 

He held the base of his cock and pressed the head against Steve’s lips, which parted with near reverence as he took Thor down as far as he could manage. When he got that far, Thor pushed him down further still and Steve choked on the length once again. He came off and breathed deeply before he resumed the rhythm. Thor groaned with pleasure and carded his fingers in Steve’s hair. 

“You take my cock like your mouth was made for it,” Thor groaned. “Such a thoughtful boy, too, waiting for his Daddy to be the one to touch him first.” 

Steve moaned again and reached up to tease Thor’s balls. They were fat and round and hung low from his body. Steve popped off Thor’s cock and sucked one ball into his mouth. He didn’t care that it was covered in hair. He simply focused on the taste, the smell. He closed his eyes in rapture as he sucked again. Thor groaned again. 

“You know just what Daddy likes, don’t you?” he groaned. He wrapped a hand around his member and began to pump it slowly as Steve savored the salty taste and musky scent of Thor’s balls. It intoxicated him to the point where he couldn’t get enough of it. “Daddy’s going to ruin you, little one. He’ll pop your cherry so good you won’t walk right, fuck your mouth until you cannot speak. You’ll never even want another man. You’ll be Daddy’s little slut boy, Daddy’s whore.” 

Thor’s words went straight to Steve’s cock. He moaned again as he popped off Thor’s ball and sucked the other one into his mouth. This one was a little bigger and just as hairy. Steve sucked on it and looked up. He was met with the sight of Thor’s cock, the thick girth obscuring the sight of Thor’s magnificent body. As if the man was psychic, he angled his cock away so he could look down into Steve’s eyes. He smiled broadly. 

“There’s Daddy’s good boy,” he murmured. His voice was low and gravelly. “Such a sweet face and such sinful lips. Daddy would never have known you were ripe for deflowering with the way you suck his cock.”

Steve popped Thor’s ball and smiled up at him. This was all going to his head, but he loved every second of it. His head felt like it was fuzzy and warm. He couldn’t think of anything beyond Thor...his Daddy. He licked Thor’s balls and up his shaft. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” he said. He reached the head, and Thor’s hand went to his scalp to seize a fistful of hair. 

“Daddy’s going to come in your mouth, little one,” Thor said. “Be a good boy and open wide before you swallow. Daddy wants to see his little boy’s pretty mouth full of his come.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Steve said. “Please, I want it, I want your come, Daddy.” 

“Such a sweet boy, I’ve found,” Thor said with a smirk. “So eager and hungry.”

He let go of Steve’s hair and Steve practically dove back onto Thor’s cock. He swallowed around it and took it as deep into his throat as he could. It was a quick pace and he stared up at Thor the entire time. Thor kept one hand in Steve’s hair, a gentle, guiding pressure that Steve was all too happy to follow. The other hand teased one of Thor’s nipples. 

Steve couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the sight of Thor’s pleasure, the way his face looked when Steve swirled his tongue around the head or the way he moaned as he swallowed Thor’s cock down. Thor’s face was a thing of beauty. Steve didn’t take his eyes off it as he sucked Thor’s cock. 

Soon, Thor’s face grew tighter. His breathing grew rougher and his groans louder. Steve sucked harder and faster. He swirled his tongue around the head more and moaned almost constantly as he awaited his Daddy’s reward. Steve wrapped a hand around the base and pumped it in time with the ministrations he paid to the head. 

“Oh, fuck, boy, your Daddy’s going to come!” Thor groaned. 

Steve stopped moving and simply swirled his tongue around Thor’s cock until he shot his load into Steve’s waiting mouth. Steve had to fight the urge to swallow. Thor’s come was bitter and just a little bit salty. Steve liked it, but he wanted to be a good boy. It got harder and harder as time went on. Thor’s orgasm never seemed to end, as though there could be a gallon of come in his balls waiting for release. 

When he finally stopped, he looked down at Steve. His eyes were still dark with arousal as he bent down and kissed Steve’s forehead. 

“Such a good boy,” he said. “Daddy’s so pleased with you, little one. Open wide for me.” 

Steve obeyed. He could only imagine what this looked like, what his mouth looked like to Thor. Thor gripped Steve’s chin in his hand as he looked down at his handiwork. 

“That is a thing of beauty,” he said. “A boy so obedient for his Daddy, so good for him.”

Steve held up his hands in the gesture of a camera. Thor grinned and kissed his cheek before he stood and hopped down from the bed. It was at that point that Steve realized that Thor was still hard. He watched Thor walk over to where he’d discarded his black jeans. How he had fit that massive cock inside them was something Steve would never understand. Thor took out his phone, though, and walked back over. Steve couldn’t help but stare at the way his cock swayed between his legs, still glistening with saliva. 

This man had already ruined him. Steve didn’t mind one bit. 

Thor held up his camera and smiled down at Steve when he returned. “Open wide, for Daddy,” he said. Steve obeyed and Thor took a few pics. “Such a good boy for me, look at all that come you took, darling. You’re beautiful like this. So debauched already. Gorgeous. Swallow for Daddy, be a good boy.” 

Steve obeyed immediately. He closed his mouth and swallowed. He felt his stomach warm as the come settled inside him. It made him feel incredible. The feeling grew as he opened his mouth again and Thor tossed the phone aside to capture it in a searing kiss. He pushed forward until Steve was lying on his back on the bed. 

“My precious little boy,” he growled softly. “Daddy’s going to pop your sweet cherry now.”

“Please, Daddy,” Steve moaned. “Waited so long for it.” 

“Oh, little one,” Thor murmured. He kissed Steve softly, but deeply. Steve yielded on instinct and wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck. Thor positioned himself between Steve’s legs as they kissed. “Daddy’s here now. Daddy will take care of you. Everything will be better when Daddy’s inside your sweet little arse. Daddy will always take care of what belongs to him.” 

“Thank you,” Steve breathed against Thor’s lips. Everything about this felt so… natural. He moved on instinct. When Thor pulled back, Steve rolled over and pushed his ass in the air. Thor spread his cheeks and hummed with approval as he studied Steve’s hole. 

“I am going to make this mine,” Thor said.

“Yours,” Steve agreed. 

Without another word, Thor bent down and began to lick at Steve’s hole. Steve arched his back and moaned loudly. This was not something he was expecting to like as much. It was one thing to read about it, of course, but feeling it, feeling Thor’s tongue and the stubble of his beard against Steve’s ass… it was the most amazing feeling in the world as far as Steve was concerned. 

Thor didn’t so much eat Steve’s ass so much as he feasted on it. He seemed to relish in the taste of it. He licked and nipped and sucked at Steve’s opening like it was a gourmet dish at a high class restaurant. Each time his tongue teased at Steve’s opening, Steve moaned. Each time Steve moaned, Thor growled against him. Each time Thor growled, Steve pushed back against his face. Each time Steve pushed his ass against his face, Thor would lick a long stripe over his hole that ended in the bristles of his beard brushing against it. Every time Steve felt Thor’s bristles against his hole, he cried out “Daddy!” Every time he cried out Thor’s name, Thor sucked some more against Steve’s ass. 

It was a vicious, beautiful cycle that Steve almost didn’t want to stop. It did, briefly, when Thor wrapped a callused hand around Steve’s cock and rose up. 

“Come for your Daddy, little one,” he growled. 

It was all he said before he lowered himself on Steve’s ass again. Steve moaned and whimpered as Thor pumped him mercilessly. Steve felt his climax forming in the pit of his stomach. He arched his back more. Thor’s tongue breached the tight ring of muscle and began fucking him shallowly. Steve felt Thor growl against him and his climax burst from him. He cried out as his come shot out from his cock into Thor’s fingers. 

Thor milked Steve’s orgasm from him until there was absolutely nothing left. Then, when Steve was utterly finished, he rolled Steve onto his back and knelt between his legs. He stared down at Steve and grinned as he proceeded to lick Steve’s come from his fingers. Steve stared, utterly transfixed, as Thor licked his fingers clean and then bent to do the same to Steve’s cock and his stomach. 

“You taste delicious,” Thor rumbled. “Just as I had hoped.” 

Steve couldn’t even reply. He still felt like he was floating. He breathed deeply. His heart pounded in his chest. He looked up at Thor and smiled. 

“Wow,” he said. 

“Indeed,” Thor murmured. “Do you wish to stop?”

“No way,” Steve said. “Please, Daddy, give me more. I wanna feel it all.” 

Thor grinned and lowered himself until he covered Steve’s body to kiss him. Steve moaned at the kiss, at the taste of himself on Thor’s tongue. It only lasted a moment, though, before Thor straightened and pulled away. He pressed two fingers to Steve’s ass. As thick as they were, they entered him smoothly. Steve moaned at the slight stretch. 

“As ready as you are, I think you will need a little more preparation before Daddy can pop your cherry properly, little one,” Thor said. 

“I can take it, Daddy,” Steve moaned. “Promise.” 

“I cannot wait to see it, my sweet,” Thor replied. 

He pressed a third finger to Steve’s hole and pushed in. Steve gasped at the gentle burn the stretch gave him. He had come prepared. However, he had not actually expected the guy he hooked up with tonight to be as large as Thor was. Hope was one thing, but Steve did try to lean towards realism more often than not. 

Thor’s fingers pressed against Steve’s prostate as though he knew exactly where it would be. Steve arched his back and moaned as Thor rubbed it, his calloused fingers sending shocks of pleasure through Steve’s body. 

“If you are like this with just my fingers, what will you be like when it’s my cock filling you up?” Thor asked. “Will you be as sweet for me then as you are now? Will you be as desperate?”

“More, probably,” Steve said. He looked over his shoulder to grin at Thor. “I have some huge dildos at home. Always wondered if the real thing would be as good.” 

“I can assure you, darling, I am far better than any mere imitation,” Thor said. He didn’t have any doubt about it either. Steve’s grin grew.

“I guess I’ll have to be the judge of that, Daddy,” he said as sweetly as he could. He wiggled his ass for emphasis. Thor smacked it lightly and Steve moaned. 

“You are impertinent,” Thor said lowly. “It’s a good thing I like that in a boy.” 

“You coulda just said I got sass,” Steve said. “I got plenty of it, don’t worry.” 

“Good,” Thor said as he added a fourth finger. Steve groaned softly as it entered him. Thor worked him open with expert ease. His fingers were so wonderfully thick and long. Steve couldn’t wait for the main event. 

Finally, after waiting for what seemed like eons, Thor pulled his fingers out of Steve. He flipped Steve over and propped his head on the pillows at the head of the bed. Steve looked up at Thor, at the way his soft locks framed his strong face. His eyes were filled with lust… and something like longing. Steve wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and pulled him down into a kiss. He couldn’t explain it, but something about Thor felt so… familiar. He didn’t have his usual inhibitions that he had around new people. Thor felt like someone he’d known for a long time. 

“I trust you,” he whispered. “I know you’ll take care of me.” 

“I will,” Thor said. With that, he pushed his cock into Steve’s ass. Steve let his head fall back as he felt the stretch of Thor’s cock. It was so much worse and so much better than his fingers. It was so thick, so beautiful. Thor bent to suck on Steve’s throat as he pushed further and further into Steve’s ass. 

“Don’t… stop…” Steve gasped. “Oh, fuck, Daddy, it feels… it feels… so good.” 

“You are so tight,” Thor groaned. “Oh, my little one, you make Daddy’s cock feel so good.” 

Thor propped himself with his hands on either side of Steve’s face as he pushed in inch by inch. Every time Steve thought they must be reaching the end, there was more. Thor’s cock was so long and thick. All Steve could do was breathe and relax. He’d done this before with his large toys. 

Still, those were fake--whereas this was very real. He could feel Thor’s breath against his neck, Thor’s arms against his head. He could feel the weight of Thor’s powerful body pressing down on him. He could feel Thor’s beard scratching at his sensitive skin. Most of all, he could feel Thor’s cock. Every pulse it made, every inch it passed. 

Outside of Thor, there was nothing. The whole world stopped. At last, he felt Thor’s hips touch his own as Thor bottomed out. Steve let out a breath and made a sound that was half laugh, half moan. Thor smiled down at him and kissed him. 

“God,” Steve laughed. “I had no idea it would be so… wonderful.” 

“We’re not done yet, my sweet,” Thor said with a dark twinkle in his eye. 

“That so, Daddy?” Steve asked. He squeezed around Thor’s cock. “I can’t wait to see what else you have in store for me. I must have been a very good boy.” 

Thor huffed a laugh. “Are you sure you can take it?” 

“I can,” Steve said. “I want it all. Give it to me. Please.” 

Something strange happened then. Thor’s beard began to grow. A moment into it and Steve realized it wasn’t his beard at all, but more hair sprouting around Thor’s face. His face grew and shifted then, into a muzzle. Steve’s eyes widened in surprise as he looked down at Thor’s body. Everywhere, his ample body hair grew until his body was covered in a layer of golden fur.

His limbs grew, too. Steve could feel Thor’s fingers growing longer. His nails were replaced with claws when he looked. He turned back to look up at Thor’s face. Everything about him was growing. His shoulders became broader, his chest thicker, as though that was possible. His arms grew thicker, not just from fur. The legs that Steve’s ass was propped against grew, too, and forced Steve into a somewhat awkward angle. 

Thor shifted carefully and Steve realized… his cock was also getting bigger. He moaned as it pushed further into his ass. It didn’t get much thicker, but Steve could its length. It was so deep inside him he thought it might reach his stomach. 

Finally, the transformation stopped and Steve gazed up at a creature with beautiful golden fur, a main of slightly darker hair, dark blue eyes, a huge maw with massive teeth. Thor was not a small man by any means, but this form was much bigger. Steve felt absolutely tiny. He loved it. As he studied Thor’s face, he thought Thor seemed… sheepish, if it was possible for him to look that way in this form. 

“Holy shit,” Steve murmured. “Are you… a werewolf?” 

“Yes,” Thor said. His voice was deeper, more guttural than before. “Do I… frighten you?” 

“It’s… unexpected,” Steve said. “I always figured that this would just be a fantasy for me.” 

“A fantasy?” Thor asked. 

“Yeah, I’ve always had a thing for werewolves,” Steve said. “Though… I think you definitely beat the fantasy.”

Thor made a slight barking sound that startled Steve. Then he whined as if in apology. “Sorry, laughter is awkward in this form.” 

There was a slight shift in what Steve felt. A near imperceptible moving back and forth. He thought for a moment before he grinned up at Thor.

“Are you… wagging your tail?” he asked. The movement stopped abruptly and Steve fell back against the pillows and laughed. “Oh my God, that’s so cute!”

“I am a fearsome creature and a warrior among my people,” Thor replied. 

“And you’re adorable,” Steve replied. He rubbed Thor’s chest and was shocked to find that it was the softest fur he’d ever felt. “Do you like belly rubs?” 

Thor simply growled, but that just made Steve laugh some more. “Oh Christ, you do, don’t you!” he crowed. Thor pulled back his lips and exposed his teeth as he growled softly. Steve just reached up to pet his muzzle. “My, what big teeth you have!”

“Don’t make me bite you,” Thor said. 

“What if I want you to bite me?” Steve asked. “I could be a werewolf like you then! Wait, is that a thing? Does it work like that?” 

“It does,” Thor said. “It is why most werewolves choose to live apart from humans. Or we did.” 

“Did?” Steve asked. 

“A discussion for another time,” Thor said. He pulled a bit out of Steve and rocked back into him slowly. Steve moaned softly and dug his fingers into Thor’s fur. “There are more important matters to attend to now.”

“My,” Steve breathed. “What a large cock you have, Daddy.” 

"The better to fuck you with, my dear," Thor replied with that barking sound again. “I will go slow, little one, so that I don’t hurt you.” 

“I know,” Steve said. “Like I said, I trust you.” 

Thor growled softly and leaned down to lick Steve’s cheek. The tongue was huge enough that Steve’s entire cheek got wet. Unfortunately, being a magical creature didn’t seem to do anything about the breath. That was the one downside, from what Steve could tell. 

As Thor began to rock gently into Steve’s body, Steve couldn’t help but moan. Even that slight movement made him acutely aware of the massive length inside him. Every inch of his body sang and burned and sparked at once. Pleasure coursed through his veins like lava and lightning. Thor held him gently in his massive paws and Steve clung to Thor with all his might. Steve thought he might burst from the pleasure at any moment. 

It was the most wonderful thing he’d ever experienced. He moaned and gasped with pleasure more intense than any he’d ever managed to create himself. Tears fell down his face as he gazed up at his lover. Thor’s thrusts grew longer and harder with agonizing slowness. Each time he thrust into Steve’s body, it went so deep inside him that Steve couldn’t help but writhe in Thor’s grip. 

Steve had a dildo at home that was more than a foot in length. He couldn’t quite remember how long it was off the top of his head, especially now. It was one of his favorite toys. It didn’t do anything fancy. There were no vibrations, to bend, no balls or sections to be found. It was simply a long dildo. It had taken him months to be able to take it, but when he finally succeeded, he came so hard that he nearly blacked out. 

Thor’s cock was perhaps slightly longer than that dildo, but it gave him that same sense of euphoria. It was like he was running a marathon, but the only thing he did was lie down and take a cock up his ass. His legs felt like jelly from where they were wrapped around Thor’s waist. 

Finally, Thor pulled almost all the way out. Steve looked down and saw a cock far different from the one he’d sucked earlier. This one was varied in thickness, with the middle thicker than the ends. It was also long and wet, a fleshy reddish pink color, and there was a bulb forming at the end. 

“Oh God, is that… is that your knot?” Steve asked. 

“Yes,” Thor said, his voice deeper and even more gravelly than it was before. “And I fully intend that it be inside you when I come.” 

“Please, Daddy,” Steve whined. Before he could finish his plea, Thor thrust back into him and Steve let his head fall back on the pillows. 

“Jesus Christ,” Steve moaned. “I love you cock, Thor. God, it’s so deep inside me, I didn’t know I could take such a big cock.” 

Thor simply growled and bent down to nuzzle Steve’s neck. Steve let him. It didn’t quite feel the same as Thor kissing and sucking on his neck, but there was some appeal to this, as well. It felt dangerous, but also completely safe at the same time. Thor’s paws ran up and down his body. His claws scratched him lightly in a way that made his skin sing with pleasure. 

Thor’s thrusts continued relentlessly. There was a prominent bulge in Steve’s abdomen whenever Thor thrust into him. Every time Steve saw it, he couldn’t help but moan. 

“Bite me,” Steve breathed. His grip on Thor’s fur tightened. His arms stiffened and Steve tugged on him. “Bite me, please.” 

“Are you… sure?” Thor ground out. His lips curled back, revealing long rows of gleaming, sharp teeth. “There is no… going back. It is not… as your stories say, either.” 

“I want it,” Steve said. “I want to be yours.” 

“There are things I must tell you,” Thor said. 

“Tell me later,” Steve replied. “I know what I want. I want you to bite me.” 

Thor growled and his thrusts grew faster and harder. Steve felt like he was being hollowed out by Thor’s cock. 

“When I come,” Thor said. “I will bite you, little one.” 

“Daddy,” Steve whined. Thor cut him off with a sharp growl and Steve fell silent. Thor reached down and took Steve’s cock between his thumb and forefinger and began jerking it. It felt strange. Thor’s palms were padded similarly to a wolf’s foot, but softer. It felt good, but it was different from what Steve was expecting. 

As Thor continued, he grunted and growled more frequently. His teeth were bared and he looked down at Steve with such ferocity and desire that it probably would frighten the average person. Steve merely tightened his grip on Thor’s fur, though. He squeezed around Thor’s massive cock as it bore into him. As he did so, he could feel something catching on the rim of his ass. 

The knot. It felt thicker than the rest of Thor’s cock. How it was going to fit inside him, Steve had no idea, but he couldn’t wait to feel it. Thor’s thrusts grew more and more desperate. His jaw opened slightly and Steve gazed up at the teeth. He could feel his own climax rising, bidden by Thor’s persistent pumping. 

“Daddy,” he breathed. “I’m close.” 

Thor made a low, guttural sound and fucked him faster, harder. Steve let his head fall back on the pillows and cried out as he came. He couldn’t hold it back even if he wanted to. He came and his come splattered on Thor’s fingers. No sooner had he finished than Thor’s knot caught on the rim of Steve’s ass and fastened. His cock pulsed as come shot into him. Before Steve could think, Thor bent down faster than Steve would’ve thought possible and sunk his teeth into Steve’s shoulder. 

Steve cried out in pain. The bite burned. Steve wanted to squirm, but something instinctive held him in place. He breathed through the pain. Thor’s teeth latched onto him. Slowly, the pain started to recede, though Thor’s jaw didn’t move. Steve became aware of Thor’s hot come shooting into him. His cock pulsed inside Steve and each pulse shot more come into his body. 

At some point, the feeling in Steve’s shoulder returned. It was a warm feeling, but he didn’t know what to think of it beyond that. It slowly spread through Steve’s body. After a moment or so of that, Thor unlatched his jaw and straightened himself. Steve looked down at his shoulder to find the wound wasn’t bleeding and the holes were already closing. 

“It will scar,” Thor said. “No magic in the world can prevent that.” 

“Thank you,” Steve replied. “It feels… good. Strange, but good.” 

“I have heard such from many former humans,” Thor said. 

“I wish I could kiss you,” Steve said. The corners of Thor’s mouth quirked as if in amusement. 

“Alas, one of few disadvantages to this form,” he said. He glanced down at Steve’s belly. “Though I must say, the sight of you with my seed is delightful.” 

Steve looked down. His eyes widened when he saw his belly. It was distended from the amount of come inside him, and Thor’s knot still hadn’t gone down. He ran a hand over it as the warm feeling in his chest migrated down his body. 

“I look pregnant,” Steve said. 

“Not yet, unfortunately,” Thor said with a chuckle. 

“Not yet?” Steve asked. “What? Can male werewolves get pregnant?” 

“Some,” Thor said. “There is much to tell you. We must wait until morning.” 

“Why not now?” Steve asked. 

“Because I cannot take human form again until daybreak,” Thor said. “And human speech is difficult in this form.” 

“Oh,” Steve said. “Okay, then.” 

Thor bent down and licked Steve’s shoulder where the teeth marks were already fading. It made Steve’s body shudder pleasantly. He wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck. 

“Sleep, my sweet,” Thor murmured. “I will not leave your side.” 

Steve took comfort in that and closed his eyes. The warm feeling in his body lulled him into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom related nonsense! <3


End file.
